Mist Creations
by Roen-Uzumaki14
Summary: This story is about the truth about the creatures humade made from mist and whether if a normal person made from mist will stop like the black mages.


A/N:Well here comes my latest fanfiction,do you like the title.

**Mist creations**

Dagger stood beside her daughter of the age of ten.She has long black hair just like her mother.On top of her head she has two horns like all of the summoners of Dagger's village.Her eyes are a deep crystal clear shade of blue.Her skin is lightly tanned while the build of her body is tall and skinny just like her mother's.She was wearing a blue and red kimono with a hole in the back for her black tail with three red stripes on it.Dagger looked down at her daughter and smiled.It had only been three years since Amber had been brung into the world.It was where Kuja made his black mages when Dagger and Zidane went down there to help Vivi.They were about to leave when their skin touched a vat full of the ingrediants for black mages and mist.At that moment Vivi,Zidane,and Dagger's Dna formed together with the mist and the ingredients to form Amber at the age of seven.She had managed to have the same clothes that she's wearing right now when she was made.To ensure her safety they had her sent over to Dr.Tot to take care of her.While at Alexandria it was like no one noticed her and she was glad when her parents returned home after saving the world.Although Dagger never really let go of the fact that if her daughter was made of mist would she stop like the black mages.

Amber looked up to Dagger with a worried look and said,"Mommy is something the matter."Dagger looked down at her daughter and realized that she was lost in thought and said with a very weak smile."Yes I'm just fine,Please go to your room honey."Amber nodded her head and skipped off inicently to her room all the while not realizing her mother's worry.Dagger walked into her room and with a tired expression and looked through her closet until she found a long blue dress with light blue frill at the bottom.Zidane walked inside the room wearing a black tuxedo while dagger was changing.He looked at her and said,"You ready to go."Dagger looked at him flustered like and said while finishing her outfit off with blue highheels and a pink corset,"Ya let's go Zidane."

Dagger followed Zidane as he led her to a newly built airship based off of how much of the outside and the interior of the invincible was made.Dagger looked at the airship in awe and said all the while she's trying to hide the worry in her voice,"Come on let's go."When the two of them walked into the airship Zidane looked to Dagger and saw worry in her eyes.In response to this he said,"Hey what's wrong Dags."Dagger let out a long sigh before saying,"It's about Amber."Zidane looked at Dagger with a confused look and said,"What do you mean?"Dagger let out another long sigh as she said,"Well it's about the fact that she was made of mist and that it was also using the mateials that Kuja used to make the black mages.I'm just worried about the fact that she might stop after a while like the black mages who live in the black mage village."Zidane looked at her with a comforting look and said,"Take your mind off of it that will never happen to our daughter Amber,I won't allow it.Also Vivi's DNA was with it so if she is ever actually gonna stop we can wait to see when Vivi stops so we know when and possibly how to stop it."This last part was really meant as a joke but Dagger obviously did not find this funny.

After a trip that lasted a few minutes the airship landed with a loud thud and Zidane and Dagger landed on top of each other in a very weird posistion.Zidane and Dagger quickly jumped up with a bright red blush on both of their faces.When they walked out of the airship and headed down the streets of Treno.When they got to a cafe Zidane fumbled his hands in his pockets searching for a small black box which he had put in his pocket.When they got inside the cafe Dagger was the first one of the two to notice the fancy decor of the place.Soon they walked over a table and picked up a menu waiting on the table.As they looked through it a waitress walked up to them and said,"So what will it be sir and madam."Zidane and Dagger both said in unison,'Hmm just the grilled fish please."After a few minutes of waiting two plates of fish was pushed in front of them.

Zidane glanced up at Dagger was already eating through her fish like it was just an appetizer.They both looked over to the other with something they have to tell the other.Once they finished eating Dagger and Zidane walked outside and started to talk a walk in the moonlight.Dagger looked at him like she really wanted to tell him something that couldn't wait to be told.Dagger looked sincerly into Zidane's eyes and said while hoping that he would take this well,"Zidane I'm pregnant."Zidane looked surprised as he put on a fake smile while he still fooled around with the ring that he has in his pocket while thinking._This is my only chance but I don't know if she'll accept since she just sprung a pregancy on me.Oh well I have to try to propose to my dearly beloved Dagger._Zidane got on his right knee and pulled out the box with the ring and opened it holding up the beautiful diamond ring while saying,"Garnet Til Alexandros will you marry me."A big smile flowed into a smile as she grabbed the ring and put it on her ring finger and said,"I do Zidane Tribal,but why'd it take you so long to propose?"A smile appeared on Zidane's face as he said,"I was just waiting for the right moment."

hey readers how did you like it,it's time to read and review,and no flaming.


End file.
